Some Time To Heal
by lalagirl555x
Summary: Sasuke is badly injured after a battle and escaping Madara, the only medical ninja he can find is the one that wants to find and hurt him most. However He didn't intend to need to make her his captive. Or for her to hold such hatred. Lemon in later! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you people of fanfiction for clicking on this particular fiction!**

**I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters**

**Well anyways this is a story that just came to me one day and I think that it's pretty good. or at least I hope that it is! please tell me if it horridly sucks!**

**Thank you again and please enjoy!**

**:)**

* * *

**A Lalagirl555x fanfiction**

* * *

**_Some Time To Heal_**

**_Chapter one_**

* * *

His breath was coming out in short and labored huffs. He knew that he had pushed it with that last one but if he hadn't have done what he did, he wouldn't have been able to get away. His vision was becoming slightly blurry and it was making it difficult to focus on the task at hand. If he didn't watch his back, the man could come back any second and as much as he hated to admit it, right now, the man was stronger than he was. Being weakened by his previous fight made it that much harder to avoid the one after him.

He wanted to relax, the only thing on his mind was how inviting the stone floor looked at the moment. To lie down and shut his eyes for the longest hibernation of his young life. But he knew that if he even sat, he wouldn't be able to get back up. He really needed to stay on his feet right now.

The stone felt cold against his hand as he leaned it on the wall, the other on his knee. He was still heaving but his senses were sharp. Keeping a lookout for anything and everything that might come by…

Chakra!

He could feel it, luckily it was familiar and friendly, and it happened to be just what he needed at the moment… three vessels of chakra that could get him out of there.

In that same moment the far wall of the small dense room that he hid away in crumbled and through it walked a large orange haired man with a red headed woman trailing behind him. He straightened his back being sure not to look too crushed in front of his comrades.

The woman walked toward him looking horrified and overly concerned, he had to keep from scoffing. He didn't look that bad, did he?

"We must go now." The large man boomed through the room.

"Yeah, look at you! Are you alri-"She froze when she was met with a glare emitting from the wounded. He caught his breath finally and pushed himself off the wall that he had been leaning against for support.

"Where is Suigetsu?" He asked, his voice sounding more broken than he had anticipated.

"Fending off some of the guard." The orange haired man answered.

"He would enjoy that wouldn't he…." He sighed and began to shakily walk toward the opening that had been created only moments ago. "If we don't leave now, it'll only be more trouble for us. Karin."

She snapped her head up and met his fading eyes. "Yeah?"

"Is Madara anywhere near?" He could feel it now… his strength was nearly out but he needed to make it just a little further.

"No, it seems that he cleared out a while ago… he wasn't here when we came, just some men with swords we assumed to be his guard." She followed him to the opening and out into a dimly lit hallway.

"How do we get out?" He asked then.

"Two left turns, then a curved corridor and a right, then straight." She directed him, the large man now close behind.

Following her directions he walked out into an open and lighted woodsy area full of unconscious and most likely some dead bodies. Standing in the middle holding his large blade was Suigetsu.

"Ah! Sasuke! You're alright! Karin, Jugo and I were all a little worried about you!" He smiled carelessly and waved as if Sasuke wasn't covered in cuts and bruises.

"Suigetsu, we're leaving." He said simply and commanding, he never stopped walking.

"Alright then." Suigetsu complied pulling his heavy sword onto his back and began to maneuver his way over and around the fallen bodies.

"Where are we going Sasuke-Sama?" Jugo asked confused about their destination. This whole time they had been traveling together Sasuke had a goal that they had set to help him with. Now the goal was complete… so what did that mean?

"With Madara loose… and I not at my strongest… we're in danger as a group." Sasuke said through clenched teeth, his wounds were becoming more annoyingly painful with each small step he took.

Suigetsu scoffed, "Come on Sasuke! You're not the only one in Hebi with some skill!" All three were now behind him and he had to stop to face them. To tell them his plans.

"Maybe so, I am not denying your abilities. I simply mean that we need to lay low for a while. And we need a skilled medic to heal me."

They did not respond so he turned and began to limp again, further into the woods.

"Um, Sasuke…" Karin's voice interrupted his walking focus, "If you don't mind me saying, your injuries are pretty serious, who are we going to go see to get them healed… there aren't any good treatment centers around here…"

"There are three people in the world that will be able to heal me fast enough… Unfortunately they are all difficult to get to. But one of them is easier to find and lure than the other two."

"Who?" Suigetsu questioned tilting his head to the side.

"There is the Tsunade, Shizune, and…." He hesitated for a moment, "The one we will be able to find best is Sakura Haruno."

"Eh? I think I've heard of the other two but who's Sakura?" Suigetsu scratched his head trying to recall who she was.

"Idiot." Karin often insulted him, "She was Tsunade's apprentice, and she's a good medic… under the teachings of Tsunade she became one of the strongest medical ninja out there… she's still a part of the leaf village though… I don't understand how she would be easier to lure."

"She's an old teammate of mine…" Sasuke slurred, his vision and perception becoming fuzzy again. "She and my other old comrades want nothing more than to bring me back to the village… but that won't happen. I'll be her bait…"

"Then what?" Jugo's deep voice entered conversation.

Sasuke paused. He wasn't sure exactly, all he knew was he needed to be healed as quickly as possible and if he was able to lure her into it unsuspectingly he would get that. But then what? It'd probably be easiest to knock her out somewhere and leave her. That way even when she got back to the village she wouldn't have any information to give to the village other than she had seen him.

Sasuke told them this plan.

"How do you even know she will heal you?" Suigetsu, always with the wondering…

"If she sees I'm near death, she will." He said very sure of himself.

"Okay, so how do we find her?" Karin caught up to his slow speed and was now standing beside him.

"That would be up to you." He answered bluntly.

"Huh!? But I've never met her before!" Karin complained. "You're always ordering me to do things and this time I can't do it! I can only sense the Chakra of people I know. If I've never met them I can't tell who it is!"

"You talk too damn much… don't you ever just stop and listen before running your mouth?" Suigetsu complained.

"Shut up you lazy ass, I wasn't talking to you!" So began another round of bickering. Sasuke wouldn't have any of it though, not when he was on the edge of passing out.

"Shut up! Both of you." He said through clenched teeth, yet loud enough though so that they could hear through their yelling.

They became silent and gave him wide eyed stares. "Fine…" Karin muttered.

"As to your problem Karin, all you'll need to do is sense Naruto's Chakra, and she's sure to be nearby." She nodded in understanding.

"The nine-tails Jinchuriki? He'll never let us have her as long as he's nearby." Jugo pointed out.

"Don't worry… All I need is for Karin to get a feel for her Chakra so that she can find her the next time she's alone… We have to do this quickly though. We'll look around the battle grounds that I was around a while ago, they're probably looking for me there…"

"They'll come after us as soon as they realize that she is missing…" Suigetsu sighed.

"Doesn't matter, we'll run to a place she can heal me, then dump her somewhere else when she's done…" Sasuke coughed. A loud deep and painful cough that ran up his lungs and burned.

"Sasuke!" Karin rushed to his side and put her hand on his back. "Just, breath slow and deep." She tried to sooth.

He shook her off but did as she told anyway. "We need to move fast. How far are we?"

"Not far, I can already sense some people around here… No nine-tails though…" She reported.

"How many?"

"Three and an animal. A ninja animal no doubt. It has a lot of Chakra in it." She was looking off into the distance.

"Kiba and Akamaru… "Sasuke trailed off. How many people did they have out there? "I'm going to guess that the other two are Hinata Hyuuga, and Shino Aburame. Avoid them. Hinata's Byakugan is powerful and will see us from a distance…are there any more?"

"There are four more over at two o'clock." She smiled a wide grin. "And there's our Tailed beast. So she's most likely with him huh?" Sasuke nodded.

"Let's go." He continued to pull his body forward. Just a little bit longer and she would be within range. "We can't make ourselves obvious until she's alone, got it?" They all nodded and followed his weak body toward her.

But that didn't last long. Sasukes foot connected with the ground in another step and he stopped, short of breath and stood there, hands on his knees and coughed up blood onto the dirt. His vision blurring worse than before and his head feeling light, he fell to the ground exhausted.

"Sasuke!" Karin worriedly shrieked, running to him in a failed effort to pick him up.

"Ha, whoops… something tells me he wouldn't be too good with alcohol…" Suigetsu smiled.

"Shut up, idiot!" Karin snapped still trying to get Sasuke off the ground so she could carry him.

Jugo made his way over and easily cradled Sasuke in his arms. "Quit fooling around, we need to find this woman so that Sasuke-Sama will be healed and we can carry out our search for the eight-tailed beast." Fighting a blush on her cheeks, Karin nodded and began walking with Jugo and Suigetsu at her side.

---

"Damn… so you think he's already gone? Where the hell could he be?" Naruto's voice was well full of concern. They were so close, and then he just slipped away… just like that.

"It had to have been that Akatsuki member… Tobi right? He and that other one were saying something about Itachi and Sasukes battle…" Kakashi's brow was furrowed as he thought of the answer to Naruto's question. He too was disappointed at the fact that they had been so close yet again, and still… Sasuke slipped…

"Well I'm going to keep looking." Sakura jumped from the thick branched tree that they were standing on to another. There was no way that she was going to give up on this search so easily. No matter what the facts said… Sasuke was near. She could feel it. "I'm not giving up!"

"Me neither!" Naruto followed her suit.

"They're determined…" Yamato nearly whispered to Kakashi. They were both watching Sakura and Naruto's backs as they retreated deeper into the woods.

"All they've wanted for nearly three years now is to bring Sasuke back. To bring back what used to be squad seven." A sad look crossed his eyes. "It's all that they… that we, want. I won't give up either." The sad look changed to determination.

Yamato smiled. "Then I'm here to help you all."

"Thank you Yamato." Kakashi returned the smile and quickly jumped out into the trees in the opposite direction that Sakura and Naruto had fled. Yamato wasn't far behind.

"We aren't getting anything like this…" Sakura pointed out to Naruto. They stopped on the ground and were leaning against two trees rooted close together. "We'll have to split ways, only one of us to go each way." She continued.

"Nuh-uh! I don't like the idea of you being alone when those Akatsuki freaks could come back at any time!" Naruto protested, a frown on his face.

"Naruto, you know as well as I do that we'll cover more ground if we spread out and go solo." She explained.

"Yeah… but… I just don't want… I don't want you to get hurt Sakura. Those guys are strong and-"

She cut him off. "Are you saying that I'm not? Come on Naruto, you know I can take care of myself when need be." She gave him a serious look.

"Sakura…" He looked down at the ground sad.

"Naruto… I'll be fine. If we should be worried about anyone it's you. They are after the nine tails, aren't they?"

Naruto blushed and looked back at Sakura. "Y-yeah, but still…"

Sakura sighed and gave him a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine. We'll meet back here in exactly one hour, okay?"

He was weakened by her smile and nodded unsure. "Fine… one hour." He sighed.

"Alright then! Let's move out!" And they split up.

Sakura made her way through the trees carefully scanning the area for Sasuke's familiar Chakra. She couldn't let him go. Not again. Not EVER again.

Sakura had come to realize over the years that she no longer wanted Sasuke back in the village for her own personal gain such as the fact that she 'loved' him. All she wanted was for Naruto to have his best friend back. It mattered so much to him that he keep one of his first real bonds.

And, when Sasuke got back it'd give her a good chance to beat him for trying to hurt Naruto… the jerk didn't care about anyone other than himself.

She was going to set him straight. Bring him back to the village, beat his face in, and then have Tsunade deal with the rest.

The sound of the whooshing of the tree's passing her ears as she zoomed through the forest made her feel like she could take anyone or anything. The feel of battle welled up inside her before it was even going to happen.

She had a bad feeling.

Skidding to a stop, Sakura landed on one particularly large tree branch and fully took in her surroundings.

She couldn't sense any Chakra nearby but somehow knew that someone was there. More than one someone's. The feeling of ambush set over her and she picked a kunai from her pocket, ready for attack.

"Sakura Haruno?" She whipped her head around at the sound of her name being spoke through an unfamiliar voice.

A man whom she'd never met stood there with a smile on his face and sharp teeth poking through his upper lip. His purple eyes seared into her green ones.

"Is that you? Are you Sakura Haruno?" He asked again, this time a look of confusion crossing his features as if he suddenly lost confidence that it was her. Why would he want her anyway?

"Who wants to know?" She kept her kunai up in front of her in a defensive position.

"So it is you!" His smile returned tenfold and he began to walk a little closer to her. She spread her knees apart, ready to attack whenever needed to. "Whoa! Don't be so defensive. I don't want to fight you."

She gave him a glare. "Then what do you want?" the anger not once leaving her voice.

"I need you to come with me. No questions until we get where we're going. I swear though, I'm not here to hurt you." He still smiled and took a few more steps toward her. "I'm Suigetsu."

"Where do you want to take me?" She asked knowing that he wasn't going to tell her what it was that he wanted her for.

"No questions. You'll see when we get there."

She grit her teeth becoming annoyed with this man. "I'm not going anywhere."

She flung herself toward him her kunai aimed straight at him. His smile immediately disappeared from his face as he stood and took her attack.

"Idiot." She mumbled as she landed on his other side after ripping right through him. She staired at the blade that she had cut him with and it was wet. But not with blood… with water.

She furrowed her brow in confusion then heard laughter come from behind her. She spun around to see the cut she had just inflicted on his body pieced itself together with the same water.

"Silly girl," He laughed as he turned. The smile had returned to his face. "I cannot be harmed with a blade. You're going to have to try harder than that."

"Damnit." She cursed shoving her kunai back in her protector. He was made of water and couldn't be cut by a blade. This was going to be difficult. Chances were it also meant that he couldn't be hurt by her chakra punches… but if she focused it to the right pressure point, she could paralyz him.

She focused until her fist was glowing green with the intensity of her chakra.

He looked at her amused. "I told you that I didn't want to fight. I just want you to come with me. You're starting to become annoying."

Her glare intensified as she rushed toward him, the full intent of slamming her fist into him rushed through her veins.

She punched but instead of her fist hitting skin or even water, it banged hard against a large heap of metal. He had a sword.

A large one at that, it looked exactly like… well exactly like the sword that she remembered Zabuza having. It was huge, how could she not have noticed that he had it. She was getting rusty.

The feeling of her hand breaking at the contact hit her hard and she backed away, pain running through her.

"Alright, this isn't fun to watch anymore." Sakura looked the other way to see a red headed female come from hiding her hands resting on her hips. "Just knock her out already!" She yelled pointing a finger at Sakura.

"Who the hell…?" She whispered not loud enough for anyone to hear.

"Karin… I was hoping that she would just come with. Why do you ruin my fun?" Suigetsu frowned and looked even more annoyed.

"Idiot, just take her so that we can heal Sasuke!" She was still shouting.

Sasuke? These people knew where Sasuke was? Then it hit her. They must be a part of the small platoon that he had put together.

She had said that they needed to heal Sasuke. That's what they wanted her for.

Getting too lost in her thoughts she opened her mouth to ask where he was and if he was alright. When Suigetsu came up behind her and hit that all too painful pressure point.

_Damn, _she thought_, I let my guard down…_

Sakura fell into Suigetsu's arms with a soft thud. He smiled down on her. "She's kind of pretty isn't she?"

"Hmpf, whatever, let's get her back to Jugo and Sasuke so that when she wakes up she can heal him already." Anger traced her voice.

"Geez, someone is jealous."

She glared at him, her red eyes piercing. "What the hell do I have to be jealous of?"

"That she's prettier than your ugly ass." A bemused smile on his face as he carried Sakura over his shoulder.

"You fucking jerk! Ugh, I don't understand why Sasuke didn't just leave you behind! You wouldn't know beauty if it smacked you in the face!"

"Say what you want. Anyway, like you said, we need to get her back to Sasuke, so quit flirting with me and lets get the hell out of here." He jumped through the trees.

"Flirting!? You asshole!" And she followed him with anger apparent in her system.

She could already tell that this damn medic was going to cause much more trouble in her life than she already had, or needed.

* * *

**Thank you my readers for… well, reading! This is a new one that I just started because I felt like I needed to. I know I have a lot of stories going on right now but this one just had to be written. In fact, I've really been thinking about deleating some of my les popular stories… **

**If you are a reader of mine please review and tell me if I should get rid of (( OR KEEP!)) any of the following-**

**_Untitled_**

**_Disasterpiece_**

**_Like high school begins again_**

**I want to get rid of these ones because no one reads them and honestly, I don't even really write them! Untitled hasn't been updated since god knows when, Like High school beings again is boring and Disasterpiece… hell, I don't even know where I was going with that one…**

**So please review and tell me about this issue and also tell me how you liked this first chapter!**

**Thank you again! :)**

**-Lalagirl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! Some of you people told me some ideas that you had that just made me laugh because we think alike! (I hope I'm not giving anything away, please still read the chapter!)**

**Sooo…**

**I do NOT own Naruto or any of the Characters**

**Thank you for reading and please enjoy! **

**:)**

* * *

**A Lalagirl555x Fanfiction**

* * *

_**Some time to heal**_

_**Chapter Two**_

* * *

A groan escaped her lips and she opened her green eyes to see a pure white ceiling fan swirling above her. She blinked a couple of times, confused.

Then she remembered.

Sitting up abruptly she whipped her head around the room to see that she was on the floor by a small bed and her captors sitting in the far away corner.

"You're awake!" The man she remembered as Suigetsu smiled at her childishly and walked over to her.

She made a move to stand up on her feet and faced him. "Where the hell am I?" She demanded glaring furiously at him as he continued to smile.

"A motel in a nearby village. Don't worry about it." She noticed that he wasn't wearing any of the gear that he had strapped on earlier, a water bottle was all that he held in his hand.

"alright medic," She moved her gaze from Suigetsu to see the red headed woman from before sauntering towards her, both hands on her hips and a glare in her red eyes. "Do your job."

Sakura furrowed her brow for the hundredth time and finally let her gaze settle on a certain figure, unconscious on the bed in the room, a tall man standing before him.

"Sasuke-sama needs to be healed. He told us to find you to heal him." The large man stated simply no expression on his face.

"Oh did he now…?" She looked Sasuke's figure over. He was badly bruised and cuts covered the skin that wasn't covered by the sheets of the bed. His breathing was deep and slow, as if he were relaxed but it was somehow strained, like it hurt him to breath.

She glared only slightly as she stepped closer to him.

"What happened to him?" She asked only curious.

"That isn't what we brought you here for! You have no right to know! Just heal him!" The woman yelled an pointed the finger that Sakura had guessed she pointed a lot.

"Well I'm sure as hell not healing him without reason." She stated bluntly crossing her arms over her chest and not letting her gaze leave Sasuke's weakened form.

"A battle with Akatsuki." The tall man spoke monotone with his deep voice. "He has been unconscious for a while now, he is near death." Then the emotions leaked through his eyes as if he were begging silently, '_please heal him.'_

"Jugo!" The woman's look of surprise focused on the man, Jugo, and her cheeks were tainted red from either embarrassment of anger.

"We just need you to heal him." Suigetsu informed for the millionth time since she had woken up.

Sakura took some time to ponder on the possibility of her actually healing him. Would it be an act against konoha? She shut her eyes in thinking concentration.

Naruto would want Sasuke alive and well. And Sakura supposed that she didn't want Sasuke to die per say, besides when she had mentioned that wanted to see him injured like this she had meant that she wanted it to be by her hand not some Akatsuki member. Sighing she opened her eyes again and looked him over once more.

She lifted the sheet completely off of his body to find that he was only in a pair of training shorts and the rest of his body was just as bad, if not worse, than what she had seen already. Cuts bruises and gashes led up and down his limbs and a large poorly patched wound rounded about his left side.

She gasped a small hit of air into her lungs as his leg and arms twitched with his awakening. She met her eyes with his dark ones as they were open in only small slits with his exhaustion.

"Sakura…" He whispered through his sure to be chapped and tired lips.

"Sasuke." Was that all that she could think of to answer him bluntly? She supposed that she should've had so much to say to him after four years of being away from him. All this time she had been thinking of how much she just wanted to tell him off and scream at him for being so self centered and focusing solely on his revenge, forgetting about his bonds of Konoha.

Realization suddenly hit her. She didn't _want_ to heal him. Not even to the slightest degree.

"I'm not healing you." She stated her thoughts plain as day to him.

His eyes and eyebrows widened in surprise for a fraction of a second before they returned to small slits this time not from exhaustion but in a glare of anger.

"Is that so?" His weak voice came through groggy and unthreatening, probably much to his dismay.

"What the hell!?" The woman was back into her yelling faze that Sakura felt was getting way to old way too fast.

"Karin." Sasuke's voice warned. Karin immediately closed her mouth and turned her glare from Sakura to the floor.

"Yes, it is so." Sakura answered his earlier question. "You can forget it. I kind of like you like this." A sadistic smile brought over her face. "It proves that there is a weak side to the great Sasuke Uchiha after all."

His glare intensified. "Then leave." His teeth were clenched. "You'll just be in the way if you refuse to heal me. I don't _need_ you."

"Stubborn as usual..." Sakura shook her head in disappointment, the smile still spread on her lips. "It's funny really. You _look_ like you _really_ need me. I've never seen you this bad before Sasuke." She was just teasing him now. Seeing his anger amused her for reasons unknown.

"You're _trying_ to anger me?" He seethed.

She paused taking a minute to think it over before nodding, "I'm guessing that it's working." She continued to smile, provoking his anger like fire.

"Will you heal me or no? That's all I want from you Sakura, quit playing around." He shut his eyes in frustration and let out a quivering breath through his nose. Sakura guessed she was right, it was painful for him to breath.

She thought on it for a moment before her smile widened, "Fine. I'll heal you. But only because weather I want to admit it or not, I don't want you to _die_…"

His eyes opened and all emotion disappeared from his face. She supposed that that was his way of showing relief.

"Then do it already…" She could hear Karin in the back.

Choosing to ignore her Sakura focused the proper amount of chakra into her hand before carefully taking off the pathetic excuse for a bandage from his side and placing her hand on it. The Chakra enveloped around it and her energy pulsed through her palm.

He could feel it tingle around his gash and the pain that held it before slowly turned to a relaxing sensation. She really had become a great healer.

The wound was healed in minutes and she continued to work her way around his body, healing all the major wounds first before the others.

Sakura stopped and began breathing slightly irregular. Being as badly injured as he was, she had a lot to heal and she only had so much Chakra. She looked up to see that his facial features held pure bliss at her healing.

"All done. You've still got some slight bruising but that should heal on its own given a few days time." She backed away from his bed side and let her breathing return to normal.

Sasuke's eyes that had been closed in peace only a few moments ago opened to look at her with an emotionless setting in them.

He sat up slowly from the bad as if he were testing if her healing really took away the pain in his nerves. Felling more confident in her abilities as a healer now he stood in front of her, tall and intimidating.

All eyes in the room were stuck on them.

"How long was I out for?" Sakura asked suddenly, knowing that she had passed the hour that she was suppose to meet Naruto at that certain point where she had left. She only hoped that he didn't worry too much.

"About six hours." Suigetsu answered. "Too bad you'll be out again soon."

"Let me guess." She shifted her gaze to Sasuke who was still standing too close and in front of her. "You're plan was to get me to heal you then dump me somewhere so that I couldn't tell the leaf ninja where you were."

They were silent.

"We can't let you leave now." Sasuke's voice broke though nearly making her jump from the surprise. He sounded better now that she had healed him. His voice had gained its deep stability again.

"And why not?" Sakura asked getting only a little aggravated.

"Yeah, why not!?" Karin's more than annoying voice followed soon after.

"I think that it's safe to assume that the rest of the leaf ninja are out looking for you by now. To be honest, I had hoped that I'd still be conscious for your capture so that you would only be gone momentarily. Enough to knock you out without them looking for you for too long, or without going too far… guess that didn't work like I'd planned." He looked down on her a little more thoroughly searching her eyes.

"I can't let you leave without having them as a hassle. You'll be staying with us." He brushed passed her to his pile of clothes that lay by the door.

"The hell I will!" Sakura suddenly snapped losing the calm and confident status she had over him just moments ago. There was no way she was going to go along with this. No Way…

Sasuke turned to her after putting his shirt over his head, he was smirking. "Well Sakura, I'm not really leaving you a choice. You'll stay with us." A mischievous glint flashed through his eyes and Sakura easily resented it.

"What makes you so sure that you'll be able to keep me here?" She challenged, moving up closer to him, now only inches from his body. "Do you really underestimate me that much?"

"Well," He started, looking down at her with that smirk still in play. "To start, you've just drained yourself of most of your Chakra healing me, so there is no easy escape for you at this moment."

Damn. He had her there… "And what will happen when I gain my energy back?" It would be smart for her at this moment to shut up and keep her thoughts of escape to herself. Then again, she was sure that Sasuke wasn't an idiot; he knew there would be some problems when she gained back that lost energy.

"Whether or not you are at your full level of stamina, it won't matter seeing that compared to my power it wouldn't be so hard for me to stop you." His smirk widened as he watched the animation on her face turn from an annoyed challenge to full furry.

Sakura gritted her teeth, her fist clenching at her sides but despite of what she wanted to scream at him about how he underestimated her greatly, she kept silent.

"That's that then, eh Sasuke?" Suigetsu was suddenly very close behind her and Sasuke's gaze shifted up to the taller than Sakura male.

Taking his gaze lift from her as an advantage, Sakura took her clenched fist and hit him square in the face.

She watched as Sasuke's eyes widened extremely as he backed away clutching his now bleeding nose with his right hand, while the left held him up against the door frame. A smirk was now playing quite proudly on her face.

"Enough of that!" She felt a strong pair of arms grip her from behind as Jugo lifted her into the air and a good few feet off of the ground. Jugo held her into the air like that with her hands pulled to her sides so that all she could to was kick the air futilely.

"Bitch!" Karin's bite of a voice came cutting through the air as she rushed over to Sasuke's side to assist him.

He looked up at her figure held in the air with a glare of resentment trying to pierce through her. It was useless though. Sakura didn't regret it. Not one bit.

"Man, didn't she just heal you?" Suigetsu asked, standing to the side to let Sakura kick well into the air while Karin catered to Sasuke.

Then a deep laugh moved through the room and it took a while for Sakura to register that the sound was coming from the bleeding.

"That was a good punch." He lifted his crimson covered face and smiled at her sickly. "Too bad I won't let it happen again. You're quite a bit more prestigious than I remember you." He whipped the left over blood on his sleeve.

"Yeah well time changes people, Bastard. Well _most _people anyways." She spat knowing that he would get she was referring to the fact that after all these years, revenge was still first and foremost in his life.

"I think we all need to get the hell out of this motel room." Suigetsu suggested in a rather loud sigh.

"That's actually not a bad idea Suigetsu. Jugo, put her down. We'll go now." Sasuke commanded, returning to his emotionless monotone state.

"Very well Sasuke-sama."

Her feet were once again returned to the floor where they so rightfully belonged. "Hm, where to 'Sasuke-sama?'" She asked mocking Jugo's faithful voice.

"The province. They should have the information we are looking for." And he turned on his heel, Karin and Jugo following behind him obediently. She felt an hand push her back to move her when she wouldn't move. "Come on now Ms. Sakura, Sasuke's orders."

"Wait, What information? Why are we going to the province lands? Hold on a sec! If I'm going to be held hostage, I should at least get to know where the hell it is that we're going and why!" She shouted all the while still being pushed along down the hallway.

* * *

"Nothing?" Naruto's asked his companions feeling hope die down in him. Where could she have gone? Naruto had though that it might have been some Akatsuki members, using her as bate to lure him in so that they could take the Jinchuriki. Kiba had said that there were two people where he believed she disappeared… after that, her sent left with them.

"Sorry Naruto… I can't smell her anywhere…" He looked down in defeat, Akamaru nuzzling his side trying to comfort him.

"What about the two scents that were around her when she disappeared?" Kakashi asked trying to make sense of the whole thing.

"They weren't anyone that I know, two total strangers… I don't know how much of the Akatsuki we've run into so far… but these two were definitely not any that we've met." He placed his hand on top of Akamaru's head and scratched behind one of his large ears, accepting the comfort and telling him not to worry about it.

"I-im sorry that I d-didn't catch them N-naruto…" Hinata apologized for not looking out with her Byakugan to figure out who Sakuras captors were.

"Don't be sorry Hinata, it's not your fault… I shouldn't have let her go off on her own…"

"Enough of people beating themselves up about this!" Yamato's voice was a little louder than it needed to be, but it caught everyone's attention.

"Yamato is right, the important thing is to find her, we'll scout the area. Kiba, Hinata," They shot their heads up to Kakashi in response. "Keep on lookout we will follow nearly any sent or sighting that we can. Be cautious though, if it is Akatsuki then we'll be in for quite the fight. "

"Well, let's go then." Shino spoke up, getting off of the stump that he had been sitting on for some time.

"It's been a long time since she left and was suppose to meet me… she's probably really far by now, I don't think that scouting the area will be good enough."

"Naruto has a point… we should go to nearby villages and see if they have had any sightings of the Akatsuki robes or anything like that." Kakashi changed his plans just like that. "I still want Kiba and Hinata to keep a good lookout."

They nodded their heads in understanding.

They left, leaping from branch to branch heading on their way to find their lost teammate.

_Don't worry Sakura. _Naruto thought._ I'll do whatever it takes to make sure you're safe again…_

* * *

"The eight tails?" Sakura asked rather confused. She and team Hebi were walking down a small dirt road on their way to the main province land of the country that they were in, Sasuke and Jugo were up front with Karin while she and Suigetsu were walking a little slower and talking all the while. Why would they be going to the provinces to look for information about the eight tailed beast? "You guys are starting to sound like…"

"Like the Akatsuki?" Suigetsu asked. "Well, that's because- oof!" He was stopped by an elbow in the stomach, slashing some water around on the ground as it did so.

"Shut up moron!" Karin spoke between gritted teeth. She had heard them talking about the eight tails and slowed her pace, putting Suigetsu between both her and Sakura.

"Hey Karin, I just thought that as long as she was on this little trip with us, keeping her in the dark wont do us any good. She was curious-"

"That doesn't mean answer her curiosity! She's a hostage, not a member of this team!" She got up in his face again.

"Geeze, you've got some problems…" Sakura started. She had known from the moment that she met this Karin girl that she was going to be trouble… and a bit of a bitch. She just didn't know the extent of it, and she hoped that it didn't get any worse.

"Shut up pinky! You're here on this trip with us just because Sasuke doesn't want to have any unwanted trouble…" She rolled her eyes and looked the other way. "If you ask me he was wrongly mistaken in thinking that you would be less trouble."

"What the hell did you just say!? Listen here, I didn't ask to come along here, and I've done nothing to harm you guys, the only thing I've done is heal Sasuke, you think that's trouble!?"

"Great… Karin, why do you always have to turn things for the worst? Sakura and I were having a nice conversation before you came over here and started poking your nose and unwanted opinions in." He sighed and put his arms behind his head keeping his steady pace between both girls.

"Why you-!" Karin was about ready to go off and Sakura was already preparing a witty come back… or just a screech in the face.

"Quiet… the sun is setting and we need to set up camp. We should be at the province lands by tomorrow, but I don't want your needless bickering filling my ears all the way there…" It was the most that Sasuke had said since they left the motel.

"Alright, you heard the man. No more chick fighting, we need to sleep." He removed himself from between them and went off to search for a good camp site with Sasuke and Jugo.

Sakura hoped that this night would be easy and peaceful. She didn't need Karin trying to intirupt her sleep… after all she'd had a long day.

She looked up at Sasuke to ask him why they were looking for the eight tailed beast since Karin had interrupted Suigetsu's explanation. She stopped when she saw him looking at the ground with concentration and what seemed to be worry or regret in his eyes. It was an emotion that she hadn't seen in his eyes since her capture… or since they were twelve…

"Sasuke…?" She asked her voice softening a little out of unknown concern.

His head snapped up and his eyes returned to their regular state of blank emotion. "We need to set up camp Sakura, why don't you make yourself useful and get firewood with Jugo." He turned on his heal and began walking over to their new found campsite.

Sakura growled, and to think she almost felt some sort of pity for the jerk! That would be the last time she tried to talk to that ice block about anything other than business…

"Come on Sakura, we have been instructed to gather firewood." Jugo's large form was before her in a matter of seconds and it almost startled her a bit.

"Oh, right… let's get this over with so that we can get back soon…" And with that she and Jugo left off into the woods to gather what they could for camp that night.

"Say Sasuke," Karin started off watching both Sakura and Jugo retreat into the woods. "We aren't going to keep her around throughout the whole trip of searching for the eight tails are we?" She asked with a disgusted look on her face.

"I'm still unsure. We might have to." He answered bluntly digging food out of his pack for them to have for dinner that night.

"I like her!" Suigetsu smiled brightly. "She's good to talk to and makes things in this boring little group a little more interesting."

"Well I wasn't asking you shark face!" She gave him a look of hate and frowned.

"Eh, I don't have the energy to get in an argument with your ugly ass. We've been traveling all day and now we're here to rest, I'm tired." He sat down with his water bottle in his hand.

"Lazy, good for nothing…" Karin began grumbling to herself.

Sasuke looked out at the setting sun, ignoring his team mates, and began thinking about the journey that he intended to go on. He found himself thinking about Sakura and how she would interfere with his plans.

Then again maybe she wouldn't… She had changed a lot and seemed to be a little more willing to travel with them than she had been at first. Maybe she was just accepting it. And she was much stronger now… he could tell so from her healing and the punch that she had given him earlier that day.

In fact, he found himself thinking, maybe she'd become an important asset to the team. They didn't have a medic and perhaps it would be a good thing if they had one.

He shook his head at the thought. Having Sakura as a permanent member of the team would only lead to trouble. The Leaf might be a bit clueless about whom her captors were now, but they'd figure it out eventually and trail after them. A hassle that he had said he really didn't need.

No… Sakura would be abandoned sooner or later once they gained position of the eight tailed beast… he'd find a way to let her go. He sighed. Finding the perfect time to do so would be the difficult part…

* * *

**Tada! I know it's been a long while since I updated, but I guess in some sad pathetic way, I'm famous for that… well here is the second chapter, hope people don't stab me in the throat for not updating!**

**Oh and I still need people to review telling me if I should keep my stories! ((more specifically Untitled))**

**I've decided that I am going to keep **_**Like High school begins again**_** But I'm going to get rid of **_**Disasterpeice **_

**So Tell me if I should get rid of or keep **_**Untitled**_

**Thank you! I appreciate the reviews! Keep em' comin! **

**-Lalagirl**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers of Fanfiction! I am back! ...again! I've been getting some really good reviews on this story and I have to say it's been making me smile. I think that this is probably my best sequenced story. **_**Fireworks **_**was probably my best fanfiction, and **_**Pumpkin Love ((sequel to Fireworks))**_**was probably second best… Sadly those don't have a happy amount of reviews. I'm hoping to beat them with this one (: And it's looking more and more likely.**

**I do NOT own Naruto or any of its characters…**

**So here it is, I hope that you enjoy it, Keep the good reviews coming! I like to hear the opinions of the readers of this site! Thank you!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**A Lalagirl555x Fanfiction**

* * *

_**Some Time to Heal**_

_**Chapter 3**_

**

* * *

**

People were moving around busily talking and laughing with everyone else in the thick crowd. They were all dressed in different colors with cloaks and shawls that covered their shoulders and flowed behind them gently as they made their way about the land. Trading and buying from the market place, and a large man at a jewelry stand trying to sell necklaces to everyone who passed by. It was nothing like what Sakura had expected...

"Don't wander." Sakura whipped her head away from the attraction of the man who was now trying to sell bracelets to a young girl who probably didn't have the money that he was asking for it, and she turned toward the deep voice that had spoken.

"Huh?" She asked, like the genius that she was.

"Don't wander off. These crowds only get bigger as we move further on." Sasuke instructed her, looking rather annoyed that he had to repeat himself.

"You don't think that I could take care of myself in a crowd?" She accused him placing her hands roughly on her hips.

"I don't think that's what he means Sakura," Suigetsu smiled at her as he showed up beside her. "I think that it's that he knows you could take care of yourself in a crowd, but you're our hostage remember? We wouldn't want to lose sight of you…"

Sakura looked over at Sasuke as if she were silently questioning if Suigetsu was right, but he didn't look her way, he only continued to walk on as they approached the noisy mass of people.

"Right…" She spoke gently through her lips, taking her hands off of her hips and following close to Sasuke's side. He gave her a bothered and questioning look.

"Don't look at me like that. You told me to stay close didn't you?" She glared at him slightly.

"Hn." And he looked away.

Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and tried to ignore the glare that was trying to penetrate the back of her head. It was obviously coming from Karin.

Resisting the urge to turn and full on hit Karin in the face, Sakura moved with team hebi into the crowd. Sasuke was right, it became difficult to move through, people were shoving each other this way and that, and there was really no body space at all. Her face was shoved into the backs of people that were taller than her and she became aware that she was actually losing sight of the team.

She would've smiled at the possibility of her freedom if it weren't for the fact that she had run into a rather large man and he was now smiling down at her suggestively…

"Excuse me…" She said as she tried to turn the other way and make her way out of the swarm of people. However she was stopped when the man she had run into grabbed her by the waist, pulling her to him.

Not expecting it, a small shriek escaped her mouth as his lips found their way to his ear to whisper, "You don't look like you're from around here." His breath was warm as it hit her skin. A disgusted chill ran down her back and she furrowed her eyebrows.

'_Calm down Sakura… You can get away from this without gutting him…'_

"Don't worry sweetheart…" He brought her close to him again. "I'm not from here either… maybe we could travel together… I'll show you a good time…" He nuzzled her neck slightly.

'_Screw it!'_

She was just about ready to tear herself away from that repulsive man that had his hold on her when… oh look, her dark horse came to rescue her… goody…

Sasuke showed up from nowhere and glared at the man, trying to set fear into his system just by staring him down. The man wasn't so easy though.

"What the hell do you want pretty boy? Back the fuck off; can't you see I'm busy?" And he clutched Sakura tighter.

"Get the hell off of me you fat son of a b-"

"Let. Her. Go." Sasuke gritted angrily though his clenched teeth, his eyes were now a blood red. His sharingan was activated.

"Why should I?" The man had moved from behind Sakura and was now pushing her up against his side, his arms too big for her to escape from at the moment.

"Because I'll kick your fucking ass!" Sakura was just about ready to explode but neither of the boys were listening. Feeling her blood boil she did the only thing that her body would have allowed her, and she stomped on his foot.

It wasn't much of an impact on him but it was enough to draw his attention away from Sasuke and back to her. Taking the open opportunity to his advantage Sasuke pulled back his fist and sprung it forward until it collided with the man's face.

The man stumbled back to the ground nearly bringing Sakura with him, but thank goodness her savior was there… While she was about to fall to the small dirt road with the man Sasuke had reached over and grabbed her from his large embrace, his grip sinking deeply into her arm.

"Ah, Sasuke! Let me go! Jerk, what the hell do you think you were-"

"Saving your ass." He answered bluntly as he pulled her through the people not caring who they ran into as long as he still had his hold on Sakura.

"Asshole, you're hurting my arm!" She grunted angrily as she tried to pull free of him.

They reached the end of the mob of people and Sakura sighed as if she were seeing the light at the end of a very dark and claustrophobic tunnel.

When they came to the rest of the group, Sasuke let go of Sakura's arm and threw her to the nearest wall of the nearest building.

"Hey! What the hell!"

"What part of 'stay close' did you not comprehend!?" His eyes were glaring bloody daggers right into hers and he held both of her wrists up by her head, pinning her to the wall. "I have no problem killing you Sakura… no problem just taking my Katana out right now and ending your life. It would be no loss to me-"

"Then do it." She gave him an equally intense stare and she stopped struggling. Sasuke's lip curled in response.

Then, Things were silent.

For however long…

"Sasuke…" Suigetsu's voice broke through the intense atmosphere that surrounded both Sasuke and Sakura. Although it sounded like he was ready to say much more, it seemed that saying Sasuke's name was all that needed to be said.

Sasuke stood only a moment more in front of Sakura before he pushed himself away from the wall, completely feeing her while he did so.

"Let's go." He said lowly and began walking along the clearer part of the province town that they were in.

"Way to go, Pinky…" Karin hissed as they began to follow Sasuke down the road.

"I'm really not in the fucking mood Karin…" Sakura was still fired up and angry from the small incident and would have no problem throwing something like her fist at Karin's face…

"Back the fuck off Karin. Go cuddle up to Sasuke, Whore." Suigetsu came around to stand next to Sakura yet again and he slung an arm over her shoulder, pulling her to him. "Quit trying to be a badass and pick on Sakura every chance you get."

"Shut up Shark Face, No one was talking to you!" Seemed to be Karin's best come back.

Sakura was still fuming from both her encounter with that pervert and the threat that Sasuke had seared into her mind only moments ago. Of course she wouldn't let Sasuke kill her. She still had to figure out some way to bring him back to konoha, back to Naruto…

Suddenly it hit her that not leaving would probably be the best move. When she had tried to run away earlier in the crowd, it had been foolish. How could she let her desire to escape cloud her from finding out how to get what she really wanted. Sasuke home.

She couldn't let him out of her sight from now on. No matter how much of a jerk he was and no matter how much she just wanted to kick his teeth in at times, she had to look past that, in order to reach her goal.

"Here." Sakura heard Sasuke's voice murmur to the team and herself, his left hand was gesturing to an empty ally near the end of the town. The crowds had thinned amazingly.

"Where is this?" Suigetsu asked, taking his arm off of Sakura's shoulders and quirking an eyebrow at the Uchiha.

"Our destination point." He answered with that emotionless and stoic stare. He began to walk down the walkway of the ally now, expecting his team mates and hostage to follow along. And follow they did.

The smell of the damp and dirty ally made no difference to Sakura. She'd been in much worse conditions on various other missions and the ally, as gross and nauseating as it was, it was nothing to concern her with. She could see Karin turn her nose up in disgust.

"Why here?" Jugo asked nearly making Sakura jump. It was hard to see how she would forget such a tall man was there but somehow his silence had made it that way.

"There is a woman here who will give us the information that we need. Don't anyone say anything." Sasuke briefly looked at Suigetsu, as if to warn him the most. "I need to speak with her without any of you interrupting." Then he looked at Sakura, also warning her a great amount. She scowled.

"No worries _Sasuke-Sama,"_ She mocked. "Whatever you say goes." Sarcasm was dripping off of nearly every word that she spoke.

He did nothing but glare in return and utter, "Let's go."

There was a small red cellar door that Sasuke uncovered under a nearly shredded cloth. He lifted the rusted handle on it and walked inside, the rest following him, Jugo shutting the door after everyone else entered.

It was entirely dark.

There was no light anywhere and all Sakura could think to do was stand in one place, and not move. She stood there until she heard Suigetsu's voice. "Sakura?" She then felt a hand grab hers and she gripped it back, letting it lead her through the darkness. It seemed she was the only blind one, everyone else's footsteps went on without hesitation. She continued to follow Suigetsu's hand.

Suddenly a door was opening and lightly flooded into her vision as they all stepped through it. They had happened upon a small room filled with little vases and trinkets that she had imagined were collectables. She gazed along the room until she noticed that she was still gripping Suigetsu's hand rather tightly.

"Sorry-" She faintly muttered apology for not letting go as soon as they had entered the room. But she stopped as soon as she followed the hand up to its owner.

"Hn." Sasuke shook her hand off and began to continue walking through the room.

Sakura stood blushing slightly from embarrassment. She had really though that it was Suigetsu that was leading her through the dark! Great… She held that pricks hand…

"Haha, sorry to disappoint Sakura." Suigetsu came up from behind her and patted her jokingly on the back.

"W-what're you talking about?" She inwardly cursed herself for stuttering.

"Oh? Did you not think that it was me you were holding hands with? Because from the look on your face you seem to be rather flustered to find out that it was Sasuke." He smiled cheekily as Sakura turned another shade of red.

"Hmpf." She turned her head away. That was it! Suigetsu wasn't going to get to talk to her for the rest of the night.

"Enough Suigetsu…" Jugo warned gesturing toward where Sasuke was heading. Alone.

"Where does he think he's going?" Sakura asked quietly as she watched Sasuke move up to an empty wall. The room was clearly a dead end, she didn't sense anything else behind the wall… In fact, she noticed. She didn't sense anything at all…

It was like they had stepped out of the town and were all alone… with nothing but this room surrounding them…

"Sasuke?" Karin asked, probably just as confused as Sakura was. "I don't sense anything… where are we?"

"Shhh!" Jugo hushed her and continued watching Sasuke's back. "Sasuke-Sama knows what he is doing…"

"Oh boy…" Suigetsu rolled his eyes. Sakura had a feeling that Jugo had a lot of respect for Sasuke and she couldn't quite figure out why… but it obviously it annoyed Suigetsu for whatever reason.

"You are Sasuke Uchiha?" An elderly woman's voice made Sakura flinch slightly as it filled the room. Sasuke turned toward a shadowy figure coming from where they had just left.

"Aki Renko." He stated simply, identifying the woman with a simple nod of the head.

"Yes… I see you've found the map?" She asked to make sure as she gestured over to the blank wall that Sasuke was facing.

Turns out, the wall wasn't so blank after all. Sasuke stepped back a little to reveal that he had pulled a brick out of that wall and was now holding a crippled and folded up piece of paper in his hands. A map.

Sakura was about to make comment on it but as soon as she had opened her mouth, Jugo's large hand covered it preventing her from doing so. She looked to Suigetsu for help but he simply put a finger to his lips telling her to be quiet as well.

She pouted but nodded none the less and Jugo's hand removed itself from her. She crossed her arms upset.

"This is _the _map?" Sasuke asked with his voice held in the same monotone the entire time that he talked to her.

"Yes… I will give you some more things to aid you, but first I must tell you of something that I saw." Aki smiled a toothless smile as she stride over toward one of the many multicolored vases that scattered the ground. She pulled something out of a certain purple one and Sakura couldn't believe her eyes when she found that it was a round crystal ball.

"Visions of our Journey?" Sasuke asked. So this woman was clairvoyant? Sakura nearly laughed at the thought. No one could really see into the future, was Sasuke really going to buy this?

"Yes, yes." Aki lay out the orange shawl that had covered her shoulders out before her to sit on. "Come, come." She said as she gestured toward all of them to join her.

They all did so, and Sakura hesitantly followed.

Once they were all seated, Aki set the crystal ball that she had dug out of the vase and placed it in the center of the small circle that they had formed. She smiled again looked each of them in the eye before she looked back down to the ball.

"I see so much." She commented, rubbing her hands along the smooth glass surface. "I'm not sure where it is that I should begin. I will start with what the first thing that I saw.

"You are in search of the tailed beast? The one who has eight?" Sasuke nodded. "Well that beast is a hard one to find it is. So I have warnings that I will be giving to you. The beast resides in a village of many solders and weapons in which these people hold in their hands. It is not safe for those who do not know how to defend one's self. So be prepared.

"That map should give you the location in which you are searching for." She motioned to the map that Sasuke had now folded in his pocket. "But the trail along that map will be dangerous."

She looked back down to the ball. "I see some things interrupting your Journey as well. These things are not tangible. They are of the emotion type."

"Care to explain?" Sasuke asked, his eye brows furrowed in confusion.

"Yes, yes." Aki muttered again and she looked deeply into the ball. Her eyebrow twitched slightly before she smiled again. "They will be rather unexpected. You will run into some disagreement between two of you." She moved her finger around the circle gesturing to the five of them. "Two of you will find that you're history is more than you think and remember it as.

"And another two will find that this journey will bring a clearing of some unknown question." She kept smiling until she rubbed the ball one more time. A frown settled upon her face. "And one of you… will have life taken from their being in a most tragic way."

Silence filled the room and Sakura's mind went wild. '_It's going to be me… Sasuke was serious when he said that he would kill me… wait! Get a hold of yourself Sakura! Anything that that Jackass tries to pull, you'll be able to counter it!_

"No specifics?" Sasuke asked her still confused.

"I'm afraid not. These are the only tellings that I shall be able to give you. These are of the emotional dangers that will reside in your team. May God be with you, may you all see through the deception of destiny." She bowed down to all of them with her eyes closed, making some sort of signal of prayer. When she looked back up, a twinkle was shining in her light blue eyes. "Perhaps some things will work better than any damage you are thinking."

"Thank you Aki." Sasuke bowed his head slightly before handing her a small velvet pouch. She smiled widely and nodded to him. "Thank _you_, Sasuke Uchiha."

They exited down the same way that they had come and this time Sakura was sure that it was Suigetsu's hand that she was grasping. They started walking yet again through the heavy crowds on their way out of the province lands and toward the location that Sasuke had marked on that map.

The entire way out of the province lands, Sakura couldn't help thinking about what it was that Aki had said. There were so many questions that she had. First of all, it was difficult to understand what Aki was saying the whole time since she spoke in a strange way. And second, she was wondering about the meaning of her visions. It was hard to know what was going to happen…

"It's bull." Sasuke's voice interrupted her thoughts as they were now exiting the main town and heading back down the small dirt trail toward the less populated part of the province.

"What?" She asked finding that for some reason his comment angered her. Maybe it was just the fact that he was speaking…

"Aki is great for maps and curses, but she knows nothing about telling the future. What she said, it was all bullshit." He clarified to her, shoving his hands in his pockets carelessly.

"Yeah, we've been to Aki before, she great with giving us supplies and stuff, she's just a little crazy." Suigetsu commented, swirling his finger while pointing to his head to signal her insanity.

"Then why take the time to listen to her?" Sakura inquired.

"Like I said, she's great with curses…" Sasuke explained all the while not looking at her. Then he changed the subject. "We need to stay here for a night."

"Yes! Finally! I'm so tired… we've been walking all day! Does this mean that we finally can sleep on a bed?" Suigetsu was a little too excited hearing news that they would be stopping.

"You're so fucking lazy!" Karin hit him over the head, water splashing where he stood. "Just because you have to move your ass every once in a while, all you do is complain!"

"Are we staying at a motel?" Jugo asked ignoring his team mates.

Sasuke ignored them as well. "Yes, we will begin our travels tomorrow."

Jugo nodded his head and Karin and Suigetsu had stopped arguing long enough to agree. Sakura stood feeling that her opinion didn't really matter to Sasuke or the rest of the group… accept for maybe Suigetsu. She wasn't sure why but for some reason it seemed that Suigetsu was the only chance of a friend that she was going to get while staying with this group.

"Welcome weary travelers! Thank you for coming! How many rooms will you be taking?" A perky brunette at the front desk of the beat down motel asked in a chipper tone. Her hair was up and swaying with every word that she spoke.

"We'll take two rooms." Sasuke informed her. "One two beds and the other three."

"Oh I'm sorry…" Her smile shrank as she looked through the check in book. "It seems that we don't have any three bed bedrooms left. I can give you two, two bed bedrooms, but that's the best that I can do."

"Fine." Sasuke stated his teeth obviously clenched and handed her a small bundle of cash.

"Thank you sir, here are your room keys, enjoy your stay." The perky smile was back on her face again in a matter of seconds.

"Hn."

"Uh, he means 'thank you'." Suigetsu said before they made their way upstairs. The girl at the desk gave him a flirty smile.

"Yuck…" Karin said under her breath, but still loud enough for Suigetsu to hear her. He rolled his eyes.

"Alright…" Sakura said to Sasuke as they were still walking up the creaking wooden stair case. "What're the sleeping arraignments with only four beds?" To be honest, Sakura really didn't want to sleep in the same bed with anyone, she was hoping for a bed all to herself… but she had a feeling that that wouldn't be very likely…

"Karin and Jugo in one room, you, Suigetsu, and I in the other." He handed a key to Jugo and he took it nodding his head politely.

"Come Karin, we are room 108." Jugo's big voice instructed the red head and she nodded following behind him, but not before giving Sakura a bloodshot glare. Sakura returned it whole heartedly.

"We are room 114."

"Okay… so I'm going to guess and say that you and Suigetsu are not sharing a bed… who am I forced to share with?" Sakura snared.

"With me." Sasuke

"What!? Hell no!" Sakura nearly screamed as he unlocked to door to their room.

She peered inside at the beds set up in there and they weren't particularly big…

"There is no way in hell that I am sharing a bed with you…"

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind sharing a bed with her Sasuke. No worries-"

"I would like to keep an eye on her if you don't mind Suigetsu." Sasuke grunted walking toward the bed that was placed nearest the window.

"Ugh, why can't I share a bed with anyone but you! Or hell, I wouldn't mind my own bed, thank you for asking!" Sakura erupted.

"Jugo needs a bed to himself due to his size and asking Suigetsu and Karin to share is just out of the question,"

Suigetsu nodded in agreement. "Yeah… Sorry Sakura but that's just not going to happen."

"And," Sasuke said continuing. "I suppose that you also wouldn't like to share a bed with Karin, I know I sure as hell wouldn't. So she needs her own as well. That leaves the three of us in one room, and-"

"And you really need to keep enough of your eye on me that I can't share with Suigetsu?"

"Actually yes. After the stunt you pulled earlier today in the crowd I'd say that I really, really, need to keep an eye on you." He placed his pack down by the bed he had chosen, Suigetsu doing the same by the other bed.

"Ugh… fine!" Sakura said as she placed her pack right next to his. "But just to let you know, I'm a bed hog… and I snore. And kick." She grunted at him knowing fully well that she did none of those things but she had said so just to annoy him.

"Sakura… We camped together as genin, I know you don't snore or take up much room."

"But how do you know that I don't kick? I kicked Naruto right out of his sleeping bag once." She crossed her arms stubbornly as if to make a point.

"Just get some sleep." He sighed as he took his shirt off and lay down on one side of the bed.

"Yeah, I'm beat, time for bed Sakura. Night." Suigetsu yawned before laying down in his own bed.

Sakura sighed too before stripped down into her night clothes. She knew that tomorrow was going to be a long day ahead of her and she didn't want to spend it tired. Especially if any of what Aki had said was true…

* * *

**Alright, yes I know that that was a piece of crap ending but really I couldn't wait to get this chapter out! I know that I play favorites with my stories and I apologize for it seeing as I haven't updated Happy Turkey Day for quite some time and I had promised to do so… **

**Please don't be angry with me my readers! I'm trying and for some reason this story is my favorite right now… I'm not sure how long that will last unfortunately…**

**Thank you for reading though and I would appreciate all of the reviews that I can get!**

**Thank you again!**

**-Lalagirl**


	4. Chapter 4 At night in the motel

**Hello readers of Fanfiction! **

**You guys just keep making me smile every time I update this story. :) I really enjoy the reviews! Sadly, I've posted quite a good amount of stories on this site and already this one is looking like it might beat my record for most reviews… it's sad… I know…**

**But, I would love to beat that record, soooo…. Keep those reviews coming! **

**Ha! A lot of people were wondering if there was going to be an awkward scene in the motel room between Sasuke and Sakura… I was actually thinking about it before I ended the last chapter and now that everyone wants it, I decided that I just HAD to put it in :) **

**Yes… It is WAY TOO SHORT! Please forgive me and read it anyways…**

**So here it is everyone! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**A Lalagirl555x fanfiction**

* * *

_**Some time to heal**_

_**Chapter four**_

* * *

It was as if she had lost the ability to blink.

Sakura stared wide eyed at the blank wall, surprised that she had not burnt giant holes into it yet. She was all too aware of the slow breathing half naked man that lay just behind her back, and hadn't been able to get to sleep since she had let that awareness sink in.

She hated Sasuke, there was no doubt about it, but she could not deny that physically he was an attractive man… and she just happened to be a young hormonal nineteen year old girl. She wasn't a slut or anything… but it had been a while since… well… you know…

She lifted her lead heavy hand up and forced her eyes closed, rubbing them as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She needed to get to sleep, they were going to go far out tomorrow and find the tailed beast.

Groaning lightly she shoved her face down in the white linen pillow and let out an exasperated breath.

-

Sasuke had been trying to get to sleep for a while now. While it was true that he was a bit of an insomniac, he was still usually able to force himself to sleep if he meditated enough. He'd been trying to calm his breathing, in and out slowly, but it was to no avail.

He heard the young girl behind his back groan and ruffle her pillow. She must've been having trouble sleeping too.

Well, it was a hot summer night and even though he'd taken his shirt off it was still too warm to get comfortable. He sighed, breaking his even breathing for the first time in a few hours.

"Are…are you awake?"

"Hn?" Sasuke let out groggily as he heard Sakura talk to him quietly. Suigetsu was snoring on the other side of the room.

"I can't sleep." She stated bluntly. He heard her shift a little bit more, further from him and closer to the edge of the bed.

"Not my problem." He responded grunting slightly at her stupid comment pointing out the obvious.

"Hmpf." She scooted further still and he could almost envision her sticking her nose up at his rude attitude while she did so. "You can't sleep either… so that_ is_ your problem."

"Then let me deal with it and you deal with yours." He began to move to the other edge of the bed away from her. _His _edge of the bed.

"Fuck this." Sasuke felt her body shift until it was completely off of the bed. Out of curiosity he propped himself on his elbows and peeked over his shoulder at where she had gotten up.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked not really caring, but it seemed like an appropriate question at the time.

"I'm sleeping on the floor." Sakura held her white pillow in her hand, getting ready to throw it down on the hard cold ground of the motel room.

He continued watching her until she moved to grab the only bed blanket that they had been sharing moments ago. "No." He said simply as he grasped her small wrist in his hand, preventing her from pulling the blanket down to the floor with her.

"Why the hell not?" She asked looking up at his eyes for the first time since they had tried to go to bed. They both had a stubborn edge to them.

"I get the blanket."

"Says who!? I need the blanket to put under me when I sleep on the hard floor! You don't get shit!" She yanked her hand from his grip and began pulling the plain white blanket again. But again, he stopped her.

"I'm cold…" He very well knew that that wasn't true. He was still a little warm but for some odd reason unknown to him, he didn't want her to have it. Didn't want her to win… didn't want her to have the satisfaction.

"Then put a damn shirt on!" She pulled again.

"Shut up, Suigetsu is sleeping." He pulled back.

"I don't care! Give it to me!"

"You're acting like a child, Sakura."

"Oh, _I'm_ the child?! Really? That's bull. Give me the damn blanket Sasuke!"

"No. Sleep on the floor blanket-less or stay on the bed." He gritted through his teeth, making her stop pulling but never loosening her grip on the blanket. Their eyes connected in a fiery glare contest. Sasuke had thought that he would win for sure but she didn't seem to be backing down…

"Since when do you get to make all the decisions?" She had boiled down their argument to a whisper.

"Since _I'm _the one that is holding _you_ hostage. Why is it that I have to keep reminding you of that?" He never broke their eye contact but he could still see her lip twitch with her impatience.

Sakura finally closed her eyes taking a deep calming breath which she figured that she really needed, and loosened her grip on the blanket before letting go completely.

"Fine. Scoot your ass over." She growled all the while putting her pillows back up to their original spot and crawled back onto the bed.

"And you really think you're going to fall asleep on the bed this time when you couldn't before?" He knew that he was being a complete jackass but for some reason he was amused by the power that he was able to hold over. It was evil, but did he ever claim to be a good guy?

"Argh! Stop being an asshole! Why the hell should you care if I fall asleep or not? Just face you're wall and I'll face mine…"

"Alright." He mumbled not believing that he had just agreed with her. Maybe he'd decide to change that. "But if you so much as brush against me, I'll force your ass on the floor, blanket-less." An unseen smirk crossed his features.

This was really getting old and she was pissed… "Really now?" Unexpectedly she ripped the blanket off of the bed and threw it on the floor forgotten and pushed herself full against his naked chest. "Is this fine for you!?" She made sure to push her breast up a little more until he was nearly falling off his side of the bed.

His eyes were slightly wide. He had NOT been expecting her to do anything like that at all! What kind of game was she trying to play… He stayed silent for a few moments, running through the things that he could possibly say or do.

"Not quite." He smirked. He pushed back at her with greater force than she was pushing on him and flipped her on her back. Somehow he was now straddling her waist, one leg by each hip and his hands propping him up, one on each side of her head. "And is this good for you?" He asked sarcastically.

Sakura momentarily went through the same form of shock that he had gone through but recovered just as quickly. "Nope." She wrapped her arms around his torso and pulled him down until his bare chest was once again touching her clothed one. "Ah, this is much better." She smirked.

And that seemed to be all that they could do… Both whipped the smug looks off of their faces when they realized the position that they were in. And then there came a long and awkward silence.

Sakura's hands slowly slid down Sasuke's back and she was no longer forcing him against her. It took him a few moments of hesitation to get that her hands had actually left his back, leaving it a little colder than before, and he finally began to possess that they were pulling apart. He slowly lifted his chest from her and flipped himself over to his side of the bed, laying flat on his back. She stayed the same.

Neither of them moved.

"We have to get up early tomorrow. Get some sleep. You can have the blanket." He mumbled before turning over to face his wall.

Just beginning to comprehend what he had said, Sakura lifted herself from the bed silently and took a pillow with her to the floor where she fell asleep comfortably on the plain white blanket she had thought that she wanted.

* * *

**Okay okay… this chapter is REDICULOUSLY SHORT! I know that… I'm sorry but I thought that this was a good step up to their…. Well to them.**

**Please give me some… well I can hope that you'll please give me some positive reviews…**

**Thanks, and again I'm sorry….**

**HOWEVER!!!!!**

**I can promise another chapter will be coming out shortly! This time, I WILL keep that promise!**

**So thank you for your patients with me my readers! Until the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed this little moment.**

**-Lalagirl**


End file.
